


Shake it off

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beta Read, Blood, Challenging behaviour, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Will can't deal with himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: The first time, he doesn’t really need to do it; Will’s just curious about the reaction it might cause.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly beta'd by [Phenobarbital](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenobarbital/pseuds/Phenobarbital)

 

The first time, he doesn’t really need to do it; Will’s just curious about the reaction it might cause. Hannibal seems in high spirits, prone to forgiveness, if not fond enough to find it endearing.

Will is covered in blood, like so many times his dogs were in mud. He does what he had seen them do so often, shaking his head lightly and splattering drops against Hannibal’s precious plastic murder suit; he wants to see if he’ll get upset and, if so, how he’ll decide to show his disapproval.

Will watches him simply return the gaze with a mild expression, before making a show of shaking the fluid from his shoulders, where it mostly ended up. He’s not exactly smiling, but Will can see he doesn’t mind his little demonstration of challenging behaviour.

The second time, he’s not completely conscious of doing it: what remains of the body is in front of him, he’s just taken it down of his shoulder while Hannibal is busy putting one of their future dinner in a septic bag that will soon reach their freezer. His hands are slippery, but part of the blood is sliding on his glasses.

Will can’t see clearly, so the most natural movement his body comes up with is to shake the glasses off with full force, sending them as far as he can, sending blood all around him. There’s silence after the clatter of the useless frames on the pavement. He is relieved Hannibal isn’t around, he might see this as a reflection of some internal need Will is still not aware of.

It happens again, but this time he’s in the bathroom and he’s clean. It’s water that’s dripping over his temples, along his back. Will has a clean towel draped on his shoulder, but the mirror in front of him is somehow covered in transparent drops coming from his head.

This time, Hannibal is at the threshold, watching him with intent. Will understands in that moment that he probably saw enough to draw some conclusion Will is not sure he wants to know about.

Hannibal leaves him there, silent in the stillness of the moment, even if Will can read his need to reach out to him and help him dry his hair. Will catches the hint.

Hannibal doesn’t wait for a fourth ‘incident’ time to happen; Will sits in front of him, knowing that there’s more than the initial curiosity of the first time. They are not speaking about this, Hannibal seems to have decided; between serving one dish and the next, he simply drops his warm hand on Will’s head and shakes it lightly, as if it was fort fur under his touch.

Will doesn’t move, doesn’t speak. He closes his eyes and hopes this doesn’t become the umpteenth small gesture Hannibal gifts him that he’ll not be able to survive without.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even an ounce of blood was shed while writing this short fic; no character belongs to me, not even the photo I used as banner.  
> Hope you like it all the same.  
> [Tumbrl](http://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/) might be a good place to speak about it, if someone is interested.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
